borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Real life borderlands chest
Hey i wanted to make a borderlands red chest and i was hoping i could some help with the internal bit like the lift and seperate of the shelves Aren01 01:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I am a professional carpenter/machinist, and have been tossing the notion around for some time myself. How can i help?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Here's the real trick, and I know exactly what you're talking about: Getting the shelves to move with the lid when it opens correct?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) yup and would like it to not to use any electicity besides the green lights Aren01 02:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea involving gears. Check your talk page if you haven't yet.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) i was thinking a spring system of openning after i press a button it unhooks and open dragging the bottom shelf up and lifting the two sepperate shelves Aren01 02:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) My idea is more based around the shelves lifting out and the bottom lifting a bit as you open the chest. I was thinking about trying it with a tackle box that opens in that fashion manually, hooking a small gear and strut system up, then just transferring the ratios to a bigger model. If I can get the fishing box to work, I would go all out and make a plywood form and build a whole fiberglass chest to scale. I honestly think it's a marketable product, seeing as how there is a decent borderlands fan base out there.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) the only problem is i dont have to much time or resources cause i was going to do it for my grade 12 welding class so i couldnt do some thing that awesome Aren01 02:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) However, thinking about your vision, you could also hook up a doble-spring system,( like in stereo cabinet doors, where you push on it and it pops open) with heavy duty gas springs that actuate the gear/strut mechanisms as the lid lifted, So the lid would remain locked in place, and with the right amount of downward pressure applied, you could pop it up and stand back to watch the shelves lift out and the bottom rise.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) sounds cool but how do you keep it looking close to the real one in game if anything one big problem is how to make it go back in to the chest Aren01 02:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) If the gearing was oiled and loose enough, and the gas springs were heavy enough, they would collapse the system before collapsing on themselevs. You would have to make the gear system either hidden in the body somewhere, or underneath the main shelf. If you build it to scale, there should be plenty of room between the main shelf and the bottom of the chest, as the shelf is not all the way at the bottom when the chest is closed.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Basically you would need two one-way hinges connecting form each smallshelf to the main shelf. This would actually make it much simpler, because as the main shelf lifted, it would force the smaller shelves up and out, providing you have affixxed the hinges in the proper position. The trick then is affixing something to the underneath of the lid that lifts the main shelf up from the bottom. Perhaps a pulley system would work better than a gears system. Something where the lid pulls a rope that is wound through the back of the chest, then through anopther set of pulleys on the floor of the chest, then underneath the shelf. The only problem with that is getting it to collapse again, as you do not have the solidarity of a gear-strut system. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) any sujestions for a super simple design Aren01 02:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Build the box, hinge the lid with a piano hinge, leave the main shelf stationary, and hook a set of struts up to each little shelf. Make the smaller shelves small enough so that they occupy about 1/2 of the overall width in the chest. In other words, when the chest is close and they are at rest, there ought to be 1/4 of the entire width of the chext on either side of them as they meet at rest in the middle.The struts ought to be free to spin at each end of the fixture; A nut/bolt with a washer affixed to each side of the small shelves and each side of the far end of the chest ought to do it. Then just make sure that the trajectory of the smaller shelves will be such that the strut will only lean so far, so that it gets caught by the inside rim above the main shelf (when it's open) You'll just have to lift each one manually. You aren't going to get autonomous movement without getting complicated.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey guy, if you ever get this done make sure you come back and drop some pics. It would be interesting to see how you wound up doing it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) If you could find a way for the Main shelf to lift as it opened it would be possible to have the smaller shelves open out by connecting a wire part way along the strut. The other end of the wire would be connected to the bottom of the case and as the main shelf rises the wire would pull the strut up and outward. As soon as it gets past half way the small shelves would be pulled down by gravity also assisting the raising of the main shelf... its just a matter of starting the process. Something springloaded would work to a point but it would need enough force to pull the smaller shelves out but not too much that once they fall the rest of the way that it makes the main shelf slam up. Anyone know any sites for making simple animations so I could animate the idea? SOS 10:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC)